newdawnfandomcom-20200214-history
ND/Roads and Bridges
see also Roads Highways cost $10M per mile to construct, with a minimum build time of two months per mile. Double time and cost for highways through hills and quintuple time and cost for highways through mountains. Military roads cost $1M per mile to construct, with a minimum build time of two weeks per mile. Double time and cost for military roads through hills and triple time and cost for military roads through mountains. Military roads are usually built 2-5 miles at time. There's no mechanical advantage to building peasant paths, but they cost $45K per mile with a minimum build time of one week per mile. A Good or better quality spellcasting unit that spends a month building roads of any kind doubles the effectiveness of any money spent that month, and that month's work counts as two months for minimum build times. Bridges Stone Bridges Stone bridges count as highways for movement, and any highway that crosses a river must have a stone bridge. A river, no more than 400' wide, can be spanned by a small stone bridge for $81M, with a minimum build time of 12 months. A river, no more than 700' wide, can be spanned by a large stone bridge for $200M, with a minimum build time of 24 months. Building a bridge on top of a quarry reduces the cost by 25%; building a bridge with no nearby quarries increases the cost by 50%. See the page for rules on locating quarries. A Good or better quality spellcasting unit that spends a month building a stone bridge can increase the effectiveness of money and time spent. Quality Wood Bridges Quality wood bridges count as military roads for movement. If a military road crosses a river that is not spanned by a stone bridge or quality wood bridge, it takes an hour per 50 elements to cross. Quality wood bridges have 1/20th the cost and half the minimum build time of a stone bridge. The cost of wood bridges is not affected by the presence or absence of quarries, but a wood bridge is 25% cheaper to build in a forest. A Good or better quality spellcasting unit that spends a month building a wood bridge can doubles the effectiveness of money and time spent. Winter storms can destroy quality wooden bridges. For each day of stormy weather in winter, each bridge has a 0.05% chance (1 in 216) of being destroyed. To check if a particular bridge is destroyed when a force needs to cross it in winter, roll 3d per month of winter that has elapsed: the bridge is destroyed on a 17+ (14+ on the eastern coasts of , the , and the ). On the first day of March, roll for any wooden bridge of concern: it is destroyed on 12+ on 3d (8+ on the eastern coasts). Cheap Wood Bridges Peasants paths often span creeks or narrow rivers with cheap wooden bridges. They cost $3K per 100' of water spanned, to a maximum of 250', and are so close to the water that they do not count as bridges in Raining or Storming weather. Cheap wooden bridges have a 50% chance of being washed out per month in winter and are generally replaced each spring.